Unforgiven
by razzledazzle
Summary: If you want to read the rest of the story, I've let the user Forgotten Nightmares adopt it.
1. Twin Terrors

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
Okay. This is kind of like my other story, The Female Saiyan, only different. When ChiChi found out she was going to have twins. She was happy. She decided to raise them with Gohan's help. The twins grow up happy and healthy, but they never knew thier father. When they were both 7, they got to meet him at the martial arts tournament. This is where the story starts...;)  
  
"Did you get it?" Goten whispered.  
  
"Yup!" Chika said and smirked triumphantly.  
  
"Shhhh..quiet. We don't want Gohan to hear us." Goten whispered harshly.  
  
"Right. " Chika said nodding.  
  
Goten and Chika were really going to be in trouble this time. They had used to clear fishing line and tied it to Gohan's door so that when thier mother called "dinner!" and Gohan opened his door to come downstairs, 5 gallons of pink hair dye would fall on him. Now, normally Gohan would have sensed them doing this, since they were always doing things to make Gohan's life miserable, but this night was different. The twins had gotten better and better at concealing thier ki. Gohan hadn't sensed them this night. Or maybe he hadn't tried. Maybe he was too busy studying. Or maybe he was thinking about how he would teach Videl how to fly. Either way, he hadn't sensed them.  
  
"DINNER!!!" ChiChi called.  
  
Gohan stood up from his desk and put his english book down. He walked over to his door. He studied it carefully for a minute. It would have been just like Goten and Chika to pull and prank on them. But tonight, Gohan couldn't see that anything was wrong. Gohan slowly opened the door. Goten and Chika were carefully hiding under thier mom's bed near the window. Just where they could see the action, but if something went wrong, they might be able to get away.  
  
As soon as Gohan opened his door. 5 gallons of pink hair dye crashed down on him. It had not only covered his hair, but every other part of his body. Then he noticed giggling coming from under his mom's bed. Goten and Chika always hid there.  
  
"GOTEN!!! CHIKA!!!" Suddenly the giggles stopped and thier eyes went wide. They were in big trouble this time and they knew Gohan was going to show no mercy on them. They quickly tried to fly out the window, but they weren't fast enough. Gohan grabbed them by the collar of their orange and blue gis. He glared at both of them. "You two have really done it this time!" Gohan had thought about beating them up. But that wouldn't really do anything to them and they'd just pull another prank on him tomorrow. No. He needed to do something that would traumatize them. He carried them outside to a big round tree. He was going to tie them to a tree. But he didn't use rope. Oh No. He knew that wouldn't hold them. They would be able to break out of that no problem. He had to use something that would actually hold them. He finally came to the decision to use his ki as a rope to hold them. Making them miss dinner would definatley traumatize them and scare them into not pulling any pranks of him for a while. And if it didin't, he would just beat the crap out of them later. "See ya after dinner!" Gohan said smirking.  
  
"YOUR NOT GOING TO LEAVE US OUT HERE!?!?!" Chika screamed.  
  
"Uhh yeah I am. See you guys later!" With that, Gohan went inside to get the pink hair dye out of his hair to make his hair the normal jet black color.  
  
Gohan went downstairs and started at the meal his mother had cooked. His mouth was watering.  
  
"Where are your brother and sister?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Umm..they weren't hungry." Gohan lied. He did his best to keep a strait face. But on the inside he was laughing his head off.  
  
"I don't believe that." ChiChi said. "Now, where are the twins?"  
  
"Uhh..." Gohan couldn't just lie to his mother. Again. Anyway, she would be able to tell if he was lying or not. "I tied them to a tree."  
  
"SON GOHAN! GO AND GET CHIKA AND GOTEN NOW! THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!! NOW GO AND UNTIE THEM! I WANT TO SEE THEM AT THE DINNER TABLE IN FIVE MINUTES!"  
  
"But..Mom. They poured a five gallon bucket of pink hair dye on me!!" Gohan argued.  
  
"They are just kids. Besides your hair isn't pink anymore. So you can go and get them for dinner." ChiChi ordered.  
  
"But..But.."  
  
"NO BUTS MISTER!!! GO AND GET THEM NOW!"  
  
There was no arguing with her now. Gohan went outside and untied his brother and sister.  
  
"Now, Gohan, I want you to apologize to Goten and Chika for tying them to a tree."  
  
"Mom!!!"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Fine." Gohan turned around to see two smiling little faces that could look innocent to the human eye. But Gohan could see right through them. They weren't all that innocent. Only Gohan seemed to know that though. They had puppy dog eyes that would work on pretty much anyone. "I-Im sorry."  
  
"Good."ChiChi said. She turned to Goten and Chika. "Now. I want you two to apologize to Gohan for boobie trapping his door and drenching him in pink hair dye."  
  
Chika and Goten's puppy dog eyes would work on everyone. Only one persone was immune to it. ChiChi. They tried the puppy dog eyes. But it never worked.  
  
"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes!" ChiChi yelled.  
  
The twins gulped. "Were sorry Gohan." They said.  
  
"Good. Now that thats settled. Go to bed. No dinner for any of you. Good Night."  
  
"MOM!!" Gohan, Goten, and Chika yelled together. They had to admit, they were pretty hungry.  
  
"No Buts! BED. NOW!!"  
  
With their heds low, they trudged off to bed.  
  
It wasn't usually this quiet when they were told to go to bed. But tonight was different. Gohan lay on one cot, Goten was on the middle cot, and Chika was one the side by the window.  
  
"Gohan?" Chika said breaking the silence."Are you still going to teach us how to fly tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah." Gohan agreed. It was hard to stay mad at those two. 


	2. The Big Surprise

Disclaimer : I own nothing! Only Chika. I am just a poor little 13 year old who only had 45 cents to her name the other day and her Grandpa gave her a dollar and she bought a big 32oz slushie at Sams!  
  
Okay. It had been 8 years. Chika and Goten met their father. But even though Goku was with them for the past eight years, he was always training or something. She pretty much just stopped training around 13. Now, she's 15. She had black hair, but she dyed the tips of it red. She's not gothic or anything, but she's in a band called The Rebels, (AN: I dunno if thats already the name of a band or something. I'm just not feeling that creative right now. Please don't yell if it is!) which consists of her, Tyra, and Lilly. She's not very good at writing songs, so most of the time her and her band just sing remixes of thier favorites. Chika is the vocals of the band and she plays electric guitar too, Tyra is the drums, and Lilly does the keyboard. She's in the tenth grade and her boyfriend is Trunks. Alot of the time she dresses like a slut and ChiChi tells her to change, but she never does. The band practices in Tyra's garage. Oh, and Pan will be in my story..she would be about 2 now right? Okay. Now on with the story.  
  
"Aunt Chi!!" A two year old Pan screamed.  
  
"Hey you! What have you been up to?"  
  
"Nofin" Pan replied happily.  
  
"Oh really??! Well I'm going to babysit you tonight! You excited?"  
  
"Uh-huh"Pan said.  
  
"Well, I have to go to school with your uncle Goten and Trunks, but I'll be back soon!"  
  
"Pwomise?"  
  
"Yeah,kid, I promise."  
  
"Otay!"  
  
Goten and Chika went outside to find Trunks waiting for them in his shiny blue convertible. Chika hopped the the front seat and Goten in the back.  
  
"So. What are you two going to do for your birthday?" Trunks asked. Thier birthday was coming up in about a week. In fact, it was next Friday. Exactly one week.  
  
"I think I'm going to have a sleepover. I'll skip school and take my driver's test that day and then my friends and I can drive around." Chika announced proudly.  
  
"Uhh I have two problems with your little idea." Goten said.  
  
"Umm what?"  
  
"Well. First. I don't think your going to get away with skipping school. Second, you don't have a car!"  
  
"Umm. First. Mom doesn't like the fact that I'm skipping school, but dad said I could. And you could too if you wanted too. Second. Some of my friends can already drive! So there."  
  
"Hmph." Thats all Goten had to say. He hated being proved that he was wrong.  
  
"So, who all are you inviting to your sleepover?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Tyra, Lilly, Meggin, Jamie, Haleigh, Stephanie, Amamda, Ami, Ashley, and Kelli." Chika stated.  
  
"Your not inviting me?"  
  
"Uhh no silly your a guy!"  
  
Trunks attempted to do the puppy dog face that Chika and Goten had mastered soo many years ago. Goten's seemed to be loosing its touch though. It didn't work on quite as many people as it did before.  
  
"Don't give me that look. Cause it's not going to work."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Trunks looked pretty down after that. Chika cheered him up by a kiss on the cheek. Trunks looked up at her and smiled. He took his hands off the steering wheel and put them behind her back. They embraced each other in a long passionate kiss.  
  
"UGH! You guys are going to make me sick. We're driving to school! This is not a date!"  
  
Trunks and Chika glared at him for interrupting them.  
  
"Well Goten, If you have a problem with us then you can just get out and walk to school!" Chika yelled.  
  
"Fine!" Goten got out of the car and headed toward the school. They all knew that it was still a good 10 miles to the school and that Goten couldn't just take off into the air. He had to walk.  
  
AT SCHOOL  
  
It was Algrebra. Chika was talking to Trya and Lilly like she always did before the bell rang. Mr. Huggins started teaching. About 20 minutes later Goten walked into the room.  
  
"Is there a reason why you are twenty minutes late, Mr. Son?"  
  
Goten glared at Chika. "My alarm clock didn't go off. I'm very sorry, Mr. Huggins."  
  
"Fine. See me after class."  
  
"I got a weeks detention thanks to you two!" Goten said.  
  
"We never said you had to get out of the car." Trunks said, smirking.  
  
"We all have study hall next and the bells about to ring so lets go!" Chika said pushing them.  
  
They all three walked into the classroom and took a seat.  
  
About five minutes later, a voice came over the intecom. "Son Goten and Son Chika are being checked out."  
  
Chika and Goten headed toward the office to find their mom and dad waiting for them. "What are yall doing here?" Goten asked when they got outside.  
  
"You'll see. Get in the car." ChiChi ordered.  
  
They both got in the back seat. They weren't allowed to ask any questions about where they were going. Goku even put a blindfold around them.  
  
"Dad! Where in the world are we going?" Chika asked. She had never called him daddy. It was always Dad. She never really had the connection between him and her that Gohan and Goten did. She was usually mad with him for not being there for the first 7 years of her childhood and he wasn't even doing that good about sticking around now. ChiChi had taught her how to drive. She had helped her learn to play the electric guitar. She had said that she could get her hair dyed. She had comforted her the first time a boy broke up with her. ChiChi was the one that would comfort her when she had a bad dreem. It was always ChiChi. It was never Goku.  
  
"Sorry. I can't tell you! ChiChi won't let me..."  
  
The car arrived at a stop. They still weren't allowed to take off their blindfolds. ChiChi opened Chika door and guided her to some place. Chika couldn't tell. Goku did the same with Goku.  
  
"Now, take off your blindfolds!" ChiChi said.  
  
Sitting in front of them were two convertibles. The first one, for Chika, was pink. It had a black liscense plate on the front and it said 'Chika' on it in pink. The inside was black leather.  
  
The second one, Goten's was red. It too, had a black liscense plate on the front. But instead of 'Chika', it said 'Goten'. And instead of the writning being pink, it was red. The leather on the inside of Goten's car was also black.  
  
They were both speechless.  
  
"Just consider it an early birthday gift. Since on your birthday you are going to be taking your drivers test." Goku said.  
  
"These are for us?" Goten asked. Hardly believing what his father said.  
  
"Yup!" Goku said.  
  
"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten and Chika both screamed giving both of their parents lots of love.  
  
"Your welcome. Now I want you two to take care of these. And don't say anything to anyone, but Gohan's trying to pull a few strings so that you can get your driver's liscenses early. Like maybe tomorrow. Have you two studied?"  
  
"Of course!" Chika said.  
  
"UH OH I HAVE TO GO STUDY!!!" Goten ran into the house and into his room, which he no longer shared with Chika or Gohan, to study.  
  
Chika also walked inside to get her huge CD collection. She had to decide which of her CDs were special enough to get to stay in her car. She had a 6-CD disk changer. She was going to have fun with this. She grabbed her CDs and went to her car. "Lets see. Disk 1. How about...Good Charlotte..yeah. Disk 2. Linkin Park..yeah thats good. Disk 3. How about.. Evanescence. Disk 4...Black Eyed Peas. Disk 5. Simple Plan. Last but no least, Disk 6..how about New Found Glory. Perfect!" Chika smirked triumphantly. She looked at the clock on her car 11:30. "I would have been at lunch right now. Poor Trunks. He doesn't have me to sit with.." RingRing Chika took her hot pink cell phone out of her pocket.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Tiger Lilly!"  
  
"Hiya Trunksie Poo." Chika loved how they had little nicknames for each other.  
  
"Why did you and Goten get checked out from school? Was something wrong?"  
  
"No. Okay. First, my mom and dad took us outside and blindfolded us and put us in the car. They wouldn't let us ask any questions or anything. When we finally got to our house, they took off our blindfolds, we saw our early birthday present waiting for us in front of our house, there were two beautiful convertibles waiting for us. Mine is pink and Goten's is red."  
  
"Wow! Too bad you can't drive it yet.."  
  
"I wasn't done! Second, my mom said that Gohan was pulling some strings so that we may be able to take our drivers test tomorrow."  
  
"Wow! Really. I'll come with you if you want me to."  
  
"Please. You've taken your drivers test before. Is it hard?"  
  
"No not at all!"  
  
"Your making me feel alot better about this. I'm really nervous!"  
  
"Hey, Tiger Lilly, I have to go to class..I'll see you later. Love ya!  
  
"Love ya too Trunksie Poo!"  
  
Click.  
  
Chika's stomach started to rumble. She went inside to eat lunch. 


	3. Fights and Drivers Tests

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ only chika  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Get up Aunt Chi!!!" Chika awoke to find a happy-go-lucky two year old sitting on her.  
  
"Huh...."  
  
"My daddy says that if you gets up you cans dwive!!!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Okay,okay. I'm up. I'm up. Why don't you go wake up your Uncle Goten." Chika suggested.  
  
"Otay. You gots to get weady though!"  
  
"Okay. I will." Chika promised.  
  
"Do you pwomise?" Pan questioned.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Pan ran out of Chika's room to wake up her 'Unca Gotan'. Chika looked at the clock. It was 6:00 am. 'What in the world is that kid doing up this early?' Chika thought. Oh well. 'I guess Gohan pulled some strings like mom said he would.'  
  
Chika got out of her bed and opened her closet. "Lets see. How about this? Na. I like this better." Chika pulled out a hot pink tant top that said "Q-T" and then it had a picture of a pie on it. She picked out a pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees to go with it. She decided to just leave her hair down today. She didn't feel like messing with it. She was putting on her makeup when Goten walked into the room, still in his pajamas.  
  
"Why in the world did I get a wakeup call from Pan at 6:00 in the morning? She wouldn't tell me. She said to ask you." Goten said groggily.  
  
"Ya know how mom said that Gohan was trying to pull a few strings so that we could take our drivers tests early so we could party this friday?"  
  
"Yeah...soooo.."  
  
"Well..we get to take our driver's tests today!!"  
  
"Wow! I didn't think that he would actually do it.."  
  
"Well he did. You should go and get ready unless you want to take your drivers test in your pajamas!"  
  
"Okay, oh and by the way breakfest is going to be ready at 7:00."  
  
"Kay."  
  
Chika finished doing her makeup and went downstairs to wait for breakfeast. ChiChi placed a platter of eggs, bacon, sausage, and biscuts on the table. She was going to thank Gohan for letting them take their driving tests today, but he was already at work. Goten ran downstairs to join Chika at the table. Before thier father even got to the table, Goten was stuffing his face.  
  
"SON GOTEN! WAIT ON YOUR FATHER!"  
  
"Buf ma!"Goten said with his mouth full. "U'm swavin!" (But mom! I'm starving!)  
  
"WELL IM SORRY BUT YOUR JUST GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT!" with that ChiChi grabbed the sausage and biscut out of his hand and put it back on the plate.  
  
Goku came in from training and sat down at the table. "Mmmm! Thanks ChiChi that looks good!"  
  
"Ewww...dad..sorry but you stink. Go take a shower!" Chika said crinkeling her nose.  
  
"Huh??"Goku asked confused.  
  
"Ohhhh never mind..." Chika said.  
  
"UhhOkay!" Goku said happy to get back to his food. Chika was pretty sure that Goku loved food more than her. But then again, she probably loved food more than her father too.  
  
Chika hadn't eaten anything yet and she was about to go for the last piece of bacon when her father grabbed it and stuffed it in his mouth. She hated him. She would never forgive him for not being around when he should have been.  
  
"Ummm..May I be excused? I need to get ready for my driver's test."  
  
"Sure honey." ChiChi replied.  
  
Chika hated her father. She really wanted to talk to someone. She couldn't talke to Goten or Gohan. They don't understand. They think Goku is the best thing to happen to this planet since food was invented! 'Who can I talk to?' Chika thought. 'I know! I bet Trunks will listen!'  
  
Chika picked up her hot pink cell phone and dialed Trunks.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Trunks. Its Chika."  
  
"OH hey! Do you get to take your drivers test today?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm pretty nervous though.."She paused for a minute then decided she really needed to talk to Trunks whether he wanted to listen to her or not. "Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I talk to you about my dad?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure."  
  
"Thanks. I just don't understand. He is never here and he still acts like he's part of the family. I hate him so much. All he cares about is training and food. I don't think he even noticed that I got my belly button pierced. Mom sure did and she had a cow. I told dad but he didn't even act like he heard me because he was going to train with Goten. Later I finally did tell him and he's like "Oh thats nice". Like I said all he cares about is food and training. And he thinks Goten and Gohan are the only ones capable of fighting. I know I haven't trained in a couple of years but that doesn't mean that I can't fight. I can still go Super Saiyan! And..I just don't want to be around him or anything....I dunno.."  
  
"Look. I know you don't like your dad or anything but that doesn't meant that you have to whine about him everyday. I'm sick of hearing it! My dad was never a very good dad or anything either but I don't complain about him all the time like you!"  
  
"Well! Your the one who said I could talk to you about this! And I never said that I wouldn't listen if you wanted to 'whine' about your dad!"  
  
"Listen. I really appreciate it that you can pour your emotions out to me. But I don't want to hear about your stupid dad anymore!"  
  
"T-trunks..."  
  
"Listen..we've been going out for about two years right? I think we need a little break from each other. A permanent break."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Chika hung up. She burst into tears. She didn't know if she was mad or sad or maybe a little bit of both. She had been with Trunks for 2 years. Everyone was sure that they were going to get married someday. She was laying face down in her pillow. She looked up and noticed Goten was in the doorway. She didn't even notice that he was there! 'How long has he been standing there??'  
  
"What happened?" Goten asked.  
  
"Nothin.."  
  
"Whatever. I heard some of it and you can't tell me that nothin happened."  
  
"How much did you hear?"  
  
"Enough."  
  
"How much did you hear?" Chika asked in a more stern voice.  
  
"Do you really feel that way about dad?"  
  
"You heard that huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay...I don't know. It may just be me..but to me it doesn't seem like 'dad' even cares about me or you. I mean he wasn't here for our childhood and he's always training now. I don't think he loves anything more that food..."  
  
"Shhhhh..." Goten interupted her. "It's okay. I know how you feel. I know dad wasn't here throughout our whole childhood or anything...but maybe you should give him another chance.."  
  
"Yeah..I guess your right..."  
  
Goten smiled at her. Most of the time he was sooo clueless but sometimes he could act like a real brother.  
  
"I'm going to guess that you talking to Trunks about dad wasn't what made you cry, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Your right again.."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He broke up with me." Chika told him the whole conversation.  
  
"He said that to you?!?!?!"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"I can't believe him.. I think I need to go talk to him."  
  
"No, Goten please don't. I can handle it. Thanks though."  
  
Goten looked at the clock. 8:00.  
  
"Wow! Our driver's tests are in one hour!" He looked at Chika. "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks to you." She smiled at him. "I'm going to redo my makeup and I'll be down in a few minutes."  
  
"Kay!"  
  
Chika couldn't believe how brotherly Goten had just been. When they were younger, they had always thought about each other as a competition. They would train to make each other stronger. They had never thought of each other as brother and sister. They knew that they were, but they just always thought of each other as training parteners.  
  
Chika went downstairs and joined Goten.  
  
"Are you two ready to take your driver's tests?"  
  
"Yeah." Chika said.  
  
"Yup!" Goten replied happily.  
  
The three of them went outside. Goten and Chika put their cars in the capsules that Bulma had made them and got into ChiChi's car.  
  
When they got to the driving place (I have no clue what its called.) The instructor told Goten to get into the car and for Chika to wait. About 20 minutes later Goten came back with the famous 'Son Grin' plastered on his face. "I passed!"  
  
Next, it was Chika's turn. The instructor said that she passed with flying colors and that her and Goten could get thier pictures taken for thier drivers liscense.  
  
Goten sneezed during his picture and he looked like a big ballon with eyes. Chika's picture though was perfect. Goten begged and begged for them to retake the picture but they wouldn't let him.  
  
"Look on the bright side. We can both drive now and your picture is something we can laugh about later."  
  
"Ice cream to celebrate? I"ll drive." Goten offered.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Chika was overjoyed. Freedom at last. Freedom from her father. Freedom from her overly protective mother. Freedom from Pan. She loved the kid but gosh she could talk alot.  
  
Chika was happy. She really wanted to tell someone that she passed her drivers test. Normally she would probably call Trunks. In fact she picked up her phone and almost called him. 'Duh..you moron. You and Trunks are no longer together. In fact your not even talking.' Chika thought. 'I could always call Lilly or Trya..'  
  
"Are you sure your alright? You keep dialing Trunks number but you keep hanging up. Maybe I should talk to him for you.."  
  
"Please don't, Goten. I know your just trying to help. But this is between me and Trunks.."  
  
"Okay.."  
  
There! It's over! Phew wipes sweat from forehead i do believe that this is the longest chappie ive ever typed. I promise to update soon..but I have this really big english project due friday and i havent even started. enjoy the chappie and plz review!  



End file.
